Tartaros
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: Centuries ago, before my wife even existed, there was a guild. A guild for those who were different. A guild that started out as a fantasy of mine growing up. It was there that I made friends. It was there that I felt like I had a family. While they were swayed by darkness, I will forever remember them as they were before. This is our story. The story of Tartaros.
1. Holy Child

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Year X399**

"Man!" whined a small child of about eight with blond hair and blue eyes as he lied down in the small boat he was in, "When am I going to get to the main land?"

He groaned a he stared up at the bright blue sky.

"Please watch over me, Kaa-san." said the boy as he sighed.

A seagull flew overhead and the boy sat up. He looked in the direction the seagull had flown and his face lit up as he saw land.

* * *

 **Naruto Shadowgale**

 **Age: 8**

 **Guild Master of Tartarus**

 **Number of Guild Members: 1**

* * *

Gleaming crimson blood flowed slowly down the arm of a child in the cold and dark night. Mard Geer calmly walked through a thick fog and stood in front of Naruto. He bowed respectfully then gave an evil smirk.

 _deai ni iro wa nakute_

 _MONOKURO fukinukeru_

 _suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni_

Sayla stared up at the full moon while floating calmly down a river. Kyôka gasped for breath as she sunk under the ocean when Jackal's hand reached out to her. Tempesta knelt down in a field of white flowers and bowed his head to Naruto under the night sky.

 _toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo_

 _yasashiku sukutte_

 _uwakuchibiru de asobu_

Mard caught several spines between his fingers that were aimed at Naruto standing behind him then threw them back. Jackel jumped into the air and darted to the side while throwing several glowing orbs that exploded. Naruto and an unknown person circled each other with their backs to the other as Naruto's eyes turned cerulean and started sparkling.

 _sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu_

 _tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa_

Tempesta swung his sword, creating a monstrous gale. Sayla came down and shot several blasts of energy from her hands. Kyôka landed a top the cathidral in Magnolia and frowned. Zeref walked through the ruins of his old home and calmly passed the bodies that littered the ground.

 _dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai_

 _sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru_

Images of Zirconis, Scissor Runner, Levia, Motherglare, Atlas Flame, Grandeeney, Igneel, and Acnologia flashed before a giant diamond crystal holding Rinoa Shadowgale's body. Naruto placed his hand upon it while ghostly images of Erza and Mavis placed theirs on his shoulders. He then walked out with his companions and never looked back.

 _yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISU de_

 _irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru_

 **TARTAROS**

 **Holy Child**

* * *

Naruto walked into an inn and everyone's gaze turned to him. He walked up to the counter and the bartender looked at him.

"This isn't a place for kids." said the bartender.

"One room, please." said Naruto.

"You got the money?" asked the man in doubt.

"Will this cover it?" asked Naruto as he placed several gems on the counter.

Everyone's jaws dropped while the bartender raised and eyebrow. He looked at Naruto, who only returned a toothy grin. The bartender gave Naruto a key and he went up to the room in question as the bartender examined the gems.

* * *

Naruto opened the door of his room and looked at the simple abode. There was just a bed, a desk with a chair, and a window. He jumped onto the bed and smiled at the ceiling.

"This is going to be great." said Naruto to himself as he sat up.

He looked at his necklace and prayed before he went out and started walking around.

"Don't worry!" called out one of two children up to the top of a pole, "We'll get you down!"

Naruto frowned as he looked up and saw a cat on top of the tall pole. He grinned and his eyes started sparkling a little. The cat glowed blue and floated off the pole and down into the arms of the boy on the ground. Naruto sighed with a smile as he watched the boy and his sister walk off with the cat then went off on his own.

He frowned and raised an eyebrow when he caught traces of something on his nose. He followed the smell into an alley and down into the sewer. His hand caught fire and he walked around as he followed the smell through the sewers. He turned a corner and blinked. Sitting in a corner of the room was a woman of average height and weight. However, instead of hands and feet, she had talons and a smiliar set of bird-like feet.

"Hello?" asked Naruto of the woman.

The woman looked up and tried to back further into the corner the moment she saw Naruto. The young boy went up to her and as she looked at him in fear, he tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you down here?" he asked.

The woman looked at Naruto in surprise as he saw down across from her and smiled.

"I'm Naruto." said Naruto happily, "Naruto Shadowgale. I'm the guild master of the mage's guild, Tartarus."

"Aren't you a little young to be a guild master?" asked the woman in annoyance.

"Nope." said Naruto as he continued to smile, "I'm the only member."

"You're the only member of a mage's guild?" asked the woman in an amused tone, "Did you just invent it today?"

"Nope." said Naruto, "I formed it two years ago on Tenrō Jima."

"T-Tenrō Jima?" asked the woman in shock, "But that place is forbidden to be tread upon by humans."

"Well, I was actually born there." said Naruto as he started a fire with some of the wood lying around and extinguished his hand, "Igneel and Grandeeney didn't want me to leave for another few years but I got so bored of doing the same thing day after day so I came to see what other humans are like."

"You mean the Flame Dragon Igneel and the Sky Dragon Grandeeney?" asked the woman in utter shock, "So, you're a Dragon Slayer?"

"I really wish people wouldn't call it that." said Naruto as he pouted and looked away, "I hate seeing dragons die. It's even worse since that war started."

"It's even beginning to affect the humans." said the woman, "Now, they just attack anything that they think is caused by the dragons."

"You're not human?" asked the bewildered Naruto.

"No." said the woman, "Humans don't look like I do."

"So, what's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Kyôka." said the woman.

"Hey, join my guild!" exclaimed Naruto excitedly, "It'll so cool to have someone like you around."

"I-I don't know." said Kyôka nervously.

"Come on!" whined Naruto as he tugged on Kyôka's right talon, "You'd be an excellent addition to it!"

Kyôka looked into the flames of the fire and sighed.

"Let me think about it." said Kyôka with a sigh.

"Yay!" exlaimed Naruto in joy, "Take as much time as you need. I'll be back with some food."

Naruto rushed out and Kyôka looked at the talon Naruto had held.

 _"He... was nice to me."_ she thought in disbelief as something inside her warmed up, _"Is this what it's like to have a friend?"_

Sure enough, Naruto came back a few minutes later with what seemed like an entire feast to Kyôka. She didn't care what he brought and just ate. Naruto smiled as he watched Kyôka eat and laughed when she started choking. She took a large drink of water followed by several deep breaths.

"You're funny." said Naruto as he calmed down.

Kyôka finished the food and Naruto just smiled.

"So, tell me about yourself." said Naruto as he leaned in.

"There's nothing much to say." said Kyôka as she looked away, "I don't remember."

"Anything?" questioned the young boy in surprise.

"I remember my name and how to use my powers." said Kyôka, "But other than that, I can't remember anything from before two years ago."

"That's so sad." said Naruto as he suddenly turned chibi and began crying.

Kyôka sighed in both annoyance and amusement at Naruto's antics then smiled.

 **(That Night)**

As Naruto slept, the bartender silently opened the door and crept up to the bed. He pulled out a knife and held it to Naruto's neck. In one quick movement, he slit Naruto's throat but the boy then vanished. An instant later, a sword plunged through his chest from the back. The bartender staggered over to the window and was then kicked through, shattering the glass and landing in the street.

As people screamed, Naruto watched from the roof with a sword in his hand, blood dripping down the razor sharp edge and trickling down the shingles.

"Trying to kill a child." said Naruto in disgust, "You sound just like him."

His hand caught on fire and he quickly shook it out.

"Stupid thing." said Naruto as he swung his sword, clearing the blood from it before it vanished, then hopped off into the night.

 **(The Next Day)**

Naruto walked out of the new inn he was staying at and had a big smile on his face.

"Are you going to join the hunt for that demon?" asked a man to another as he passed them.

"Of course." said the other man, "I hear that it's in the sewers. It's about time that we kill that thing."

"It would've been nice to have that bird bitch as a pet but this is for the best." said the first man.

Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"What are you saying?!" exclaimed the second man, "Demons like her don't deserve to live. They're just as bad as those stupid dragons."

Naruto wheeled around and punched both men in the gut and sent them flying. He then hurried back down into the sewers and grabbed Kyôka by the arm and pulled her along.

"Where are we going?" asked Kyôka in confusion.

"I'm getting you out of here." said Naruto seriously, "I'm not letting my first friend get hurt."

Kyôka looked at Naruto in surprise as they headed out of an opening in the sewers that led into the forest outside of town. They continued running until they reached a large hill overlooking the town and took several deep breaths. Kyôka then looked at Naruto and noticed something.

"Your chest is glowing." she informed him.

Naruto looked down and moved his scarf to the side and pulled out his necklace to find that the green gem was glowing brightly. Something exploded in town and they looked to see smoke rising from it. Several more explosions went off, adding to the fire and the flames.

"Dragons." muttered Naruto, "This is supposed to glow when dragons or Dragon Slayers are nearby. We have to go back."

"Why?" asked Kyôka in anger, "They never did anything good for me."

"But they're innocents." argued Naruto, "I can't stand by and watch them be killed."

"Why do you care so much about those people?" asked Kyôka.

"I don't." said Naruto angrily, "My mother was killed by a Dragon Slayer."

Kyôka suddenly got silent as Naruto took a deep breath.

"It was shortly after I was born." explained Naruto as he turned away from Kyôka, "The Dragon Slayer that was assigned to protect her killed her just after I came into this world."

"What do you mean assigned to protect her?" questioned Kyôka.

"You can go if you want." said Naruto, "But I'm not just going to stand by and let those bastards do what they want."

He took off down the hill and Kyôka gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she went in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Kill all these pathetic humans and bring me all of value!" ordered a man wearing ornate black robes to what seemed like countless small dragons.

All the dragons started tearing apart the humans while other ran screaming through the flames. A young child slipped as one of the dragons towered over him and shielded himself.

"Ryūjin no Tekken!" shouted Naruto as he punched the dragon with his fist glowing sky blue.

The dragon went flying and the boy looked up at Naruto.

"Get out of here." ordered Naruto.

The boy ran off as Naruto's sword appeared in his right hand and he tore through the dragons. The man who ordered the dragons around looked at all the blood flying and raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto cutting through everyone.

"Ryūjin no Hōkō!" shouted Naruto as he let out a sky blue beam.

The beam tore through the dragons and straight at the man that was ordering them. The man held out his hand and caught the beam and deflected it out into the ocean. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto and frowned.

"How is it that you know those techniques?" asked the man.

"What's it to you?" replied Naruto back in equal disgust.

"The only one who can learn them is the Dragon Priestess." said the man as he folded his arms, "And she died eight years ago. And you are not her reincarnation."

"I seem to recall that one other person was able to learn it." said Naruto angrily as he glared at the man, "Where is Acnologia, Motherglare?"

"So, he taught you." commented Motherglare.

"Tell me where he is now." demanded Naruto as his sword changed into a slim blue one, the process catching Motherglare's eye.

"How long did it take to merge all those Dragon Blood Swords?" asked Motherglare.

"Two years." said Naruto as he appeared mere inches from Motherglare with his sword at his neck, "Now, tell me where Acnologia is."

"Little hatchlings like you shouldn't play with swords." said Motherglare as his hand turned into a claw and punctured Naruto's chest.

Naruto began coughing up insane amounts of blood as Motherglare kicked him back and scowled down at him.

"You're nothing like Acnologia." said Motherglare as he walked up to Naruto and began kicking him across the ground, "You're just a pathetic human. No one besides our generation has killed a dragon since Lady Ezra."

He then grabbed Naruto by the neck and pulled him up to eye level.

"And I don't intend to let you try to kill me." said Motherglare as he began squeezing.

Naruto gagged as his sword fell from his hand and everything started going black. Motherglare caught something out of the corner of his eyes and dropped Naruto as something darted past and caught him while cutting Motherglare across the nose. Naruto opened his eyes slightly and looked up at a slightly familiar face.

"Kyôka..." muttered Naruto weakly.

"Who's this?" asked Motherglare of the woman that had saved Naruto.

Kyôka was wearing a mask with long structures on the side resembling horns. Her hair was replaced by a large tuft of feathers with a long ponytail that reached down her body and ended in another tuft. She also wore pauldrons made of feathers and revealing black armor that covered her arms and wrapped around her torso, revealing most of her stomach and breasts. Her legs were covered by black boots that begin mid-thigh where they were lined with feathers.

"Hands off my guild master." said Kyôka as she got into a protective stance and Naruto chuckled weakly, "What's so funny?"

"I'm glad you came back." said another Naruto that sat atop a burning building off to the side.

They both looked up at that Naruto in shock as the one in Kyôka's arms vanished.

"How?" demanded Motherglare angrily.

"I have a knack for illusions." said Naruto as he hopped down from the roof and landed on his feet, "In fact, I experimented with them and found a way to make them solid."

The sword that had been in the illusion's hand appeared in Naruto's and he pointed it at Motherglare.

"I'll ask once again." said Naruto calmly, "Where is Acnologia?"

"Why is he so important to you?" asked Kyôka.

"I told you before." said Naruto calmly, "He killed my mother."

"Wait." said Motherglare in surprise, "What's your name?"

"Naruto Dragion Shadowgale." stated Naruto.

Motherglare began laughing and Kyôka appeared confused.

"So, you're her son." said Motherglare as he began glowing, "Then forgive me for not taking you seriously."

He glowed brightly and Kyôka shielded her eyes. She removed them and stared in horror as she looked into the eyes of the massive dragon towering over them.

"Kyôka, stand back." ordered Naruto as he walked forward and parts of his skin turned into scales, "I'll handle this."

"Dragon Force." she muttered in awe at the raw power Naruto radiated.

Naruto jumped high into the air and pulled back his right hand.

"Ryūjin no Tekken!" shouted Naruto as his fist glowed and he punched Motherglare straight in the face.

For a moment, nobody seemed surprised that Naruto's attack hadn't done anything. However, a second later, Motherglare went flying away and Naruto seemed surprised. He then looked at his body and saw a faint green glow. He landed on the ground and looked back at Kyôka to find that her hand was glowing.

"I can enhance your powers." she said with a smile, "Go get him, Master."

Naruto looked at her in shock but then smiled and took off after Motherglare. The dragon glared down at Naruto as he ran across the surface of the water toward him with his legs glowing. Motherglare spun around to swing his tail at Naruto, who jumped high up into the sky.

"Ryūjin no Kagizume!" shouted Naruto and he twisted and flipped in the air and brought his foot down on Motherglare's back, sending him plunging down into the ocean.

What seemed like a tidal wave rose out of the ocean where Motherglare went down and towered over the port town. Kyôka began shaking at the sheer size of the wave as the surviving citizens of the town began screaming while others hugged loved ones.

 _"How are we supposed to stop something like that?"_ she thought in disbelief.

Her question was answered a the instant the wave began falling on the town. An enormous mass of fire that was about the size of Motherglare flew over the rooftops and collided with the tidal wave, evaporating it and covering the entire area with a thick steam. Everyone began cheering as the steam cleared and Naruto went out of Dragon Force when he reached Kyôka.

"I'm in so much trouble now." whined Naruto.

"Why?" asked Kyôka.

Naruto pointed up into the sky and Kyôka looked. She tensed at the sight of a large red dragon looking down at them.

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

Igneel scowled down at Naruto, who hung his head in shame.

 **"You left without our permission."** said Igneel sternly.

"I'm sorry." apologized Naruto as he looked up at Igneel with sad eyes.

 **"That doesn't work on me."** reminded Igneel.

"Oh yeah." said Naruto in disappointment, "I forgot."

 **"Now that you've exposed yourself to Motherglare, word of your existence will spread to the other dragons."** explained Igneel, **"You've not only put yourself but the entire fate of this war now rests with you."**

"Excuse me." said Kyôka as she stepped forward, "But what are you talking about that the fate of the war rests with him?"

"Remember when Motherglare laughed when I told him my name?" asked Naruto as he sighed.

"Yeah." said Kyôka.

"I said my name was Naruto Dragion Shadowgale." said Naruto, "Does the name Shadowgale ring a bell at all?"

"Should it?" asked Kyôka with a raised eyebrow.

 **"It should."** said Igneel, **"Naruto's birth mother is Rinoa Shadowgale, the late Dragon Priestess."**

"W-What?!" exclaimed Kyôka in surprise.

"The reason why I don't like the term Dragon Slayer is because of that." explained Naruto, "Mother loved dragons like they were her own children. However, a Dragon Slayer named Acnologia killed her and then became a dragon by bathing in her blood."

 **"And now, it's going to be harder to protect you."** said Igneel as he glared down at Naruto sternly, **"We're leaving."**

"No!" shouted Naruto as he held on to Kyôka's talon, "I don't wanna go! I wanna stay on the main land and make friends!"

 **"No buts, hatchling!"** roared Igneel, **"We're leaving and that's final!"**

"Lord Igneel, if I may speak for a moment." said Kyôka as she stepped forward, "I have no feelings for protecting humans and fighting dragons but this boy is something special. This boy has a great power inside of him and that's why you want to protect him. However, you must understand that he is not the harmless child you think he is. He can create solid illusions and I'm sure he has created magic beyond our wildest dreams. If you'll allow it, I shall protect him in your place. I shall protect him as not only a friend, but as a member of Tartaros."

Igneel seemed to take this into consideration while Kyôka slowly broke out into a cold sweat.

 **"There is a town a few miles from here."** said Igneel, **"I will allow him to stay as long as you make the Tartaros HQ there and guard him with your life."**

Naruto's face lit up and he began bouncing around in joy. Igneel chuckled at Kyôka's face then lowered his head down next to her.

 **"He needs to go to bed just after sundown."** he told her, **"Good luck. You're going to need it."**

He took off into the sky and Kyôka hung her head.

"Let's get going!" declared Naruto as he started walking in the other direction.

"The town I think he was talking about is to the north." inquired Kyôka.

Naruto turned to his left and began walking with Kyôka next to him.

"By the way, what's the town called?" he asked his new guildmate.

"You don't know?" asked Kyôka in surprise.

"Igneel and Grandeeney never taught me about the human cities." explained Naruto.

Kyôka smiled and looked down at him.

"Magnolia." she said, "It's name is Magnolia."

* * *

 **Naruto Shadowgale**

 **Age: 8**

 **Guild Master of Tartaros**

 **Number of Members: 2**

* * *

 **Before several people can complain about one part of this chapter, I'll address it. Yes, I used the opening to Black Butler. Don't like it, then don't read the story.**

 **Now, this story will be divided into three arcs. The founding of Tartaros/The Dragon Civil War, The Dragon King Festival, and finally the Immortal War.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. The Town of Flowers and Beginnings

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Naruto for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"NO!" shouted Kyôka as she wheeled around to face him.

"Kyôka yelled at me." sobbed Naruto as he got into a fetal position several feet away.

 _"If I had known it was going to be this hard, I would have said no to taking him."_ thought Kyôka in distress as she continued on down the path.

"Wait up!" called out Naruto as he hurried up to Kyôka's side and took one of her talons.

Kyôka blushed under her mask and couldn't help but smile as Naruto held onto her.

"Have you been to Magnolia before, Kyôka?" asked Naruto curiously.

"It was actually the place I woke up two years ago." explained the woman, "There was a nice old couple that took me in."

She smiled up at the sky at the memory.

"Gosh. It's been a long time since I thought about them." said Kyôka, "I wonder how they're doing?"

Naruto stopped and sniffed the air.

"I smell smoke." said the confused Naruto.

Kyôka looked up into the sky and stared in horror at the rising plume of smoke. She let go of Naruto and darted down the road and up a hill. She then stared in horror at the sight of a burning farm.

* * *

Gleeming crimson blood flowed slowly down the arm of a child in the cold and dark night. Mard Geer calmly walked through a thick fog and stood in front of Naruto. He bowed respectfully then smirked sinisterly.

 _deai ni iro wa nakute_

 _MONOKURO fukinukeru_

 _suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni_

Sayla stared up at the full moon while floating calmly down a river. Kyôka gasped for breath as she sunk under the ocean when Jackal's hand reached out to her. Tempesta knelt down in a field of white flowers and bowed his head to Naruto under the night sky.

 _toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo_

 _yasashiku sukutte_

 _uwakuchibiru de asobu_

Mard caught several spines between his fingers that were aimed at Naruto standing behind him then threw them back. Jackel jumped into the air and darted to the side while throwing several glowing orbs that exploded. Naruto and an unknown person circled each other with their backs to the other as Naruto's eyes turned cerulean and started sparkling.

 _sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu_

 _tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa_

Tempesta swung his sword, creating a monstrous gale. Sayla came down and shot several blasts of energy from her hands. Kyôka landed a top the cathidral in Magnolia and frowned. Zeref walked through the ruins of his old home and calmly passed the bodies that littered the ground.

 _dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai_

 _sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru_

Images of Zirconis, Scissor Runner, Levia, Motherglare, Atlas Flame, Grandeeney, Igneel, and Acnologia flashed before a giant diamond crystal holding Rinoa Shadowgale's body. Naruto placed his hand upon it while ghostly images of Erza and Mavis placed theirs on his shoulders. He then walked out with his companions and never looked back.

 _yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISU de_

 _irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru_

* * *

 **TARTAROS**

 **The Town of Flowers and Beginnings**

* * *

Kyôka walked through the charred remains of a barn, tears filling her eyes as she gritted her teeth. Naruto appeared next to her and tilted his head.

"I'm sorry, Kyôka." apologized Naruto.

"It's not your fault." said Kyôka, "If only we had gotten here sooner."

Naruto placed his hand on the burnt structure and his eyes glowed slightly. Kyôka jumped back as the wood and ash sprung up from the ground and came together. The ash turned back into solid wood and merged with the other pieces and the barn was soon reformed with beds of hay on the ground. Naruto removed his hand and wobbled slightly. He then fell over and Kyôka caught him.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Just... a little... tired." muttered Naruto before he passed out.

Kyôka lied him down in the hay and felt his forehead then pulled her hand back.

 _"He's burning up."_ she thought.

Naruto's breathing started getting hitched and he began to sweat. Kyôka quickly sliced his shirt off and fetched a bucket of water. She took the pieces of his clothes and soaked them before placing them on his forehead.

"I'll be back with the medicine soon." said Kyôka as she took some of the jewels that had been in Naruto's clothes, "Just hold on until I get back."

She ran out of the barn and Naruto just took several deep breaths. As she left, Naruto forced himself onto all fours and began writing equations in the dirt of the stable.

"I... need to finish." breathed out Naruto as his vision started to go, "I... can't stop."

He finally gave into exhaustion and passed out. The stable door opened and a shadow was cast over the young boy.

* * *

Kyôka stared in horror at the rundown town she used to know while the odor of the blood in the streets, on the walls, and the piles of corpses scattered about.

"W-What happened here?" she whispered in shock.

She slowly walked down the streets and entered the ruins of what used to be an apothicary. She began searching through the jars and bottles that were still intact. She finally found what she was looking for and rushed out.

 **(Two Minutes Later)**

Kyôka ran in through the back of barn and tensed at the sight of someone sitting next to Naruto. He had black hair done in almost the same style as Naruto's and was wearing black robes with a white sash over his shoulder.

"It's alright." said the boy, "He's still alive."

Kyôka rushed over to Naruto and dumped the contents of the bottle into his mouth. Naruto sputtered and coughed as Kyôka continued to give the contents to Naruto.

"I know it tastes bad but it will make you better." she assured him.

The boy raised his head a little in the direction of the doors at the front of the barn and stood up.

"You were followed." said the boy as he headed to the front door, "I'll handle it."

He threw the doors open and the next thing Kyôka saw was a wave of black energy going forth from the boy and bodies were lying on the ground. The boy reentered a moment later with Kyôka holding Naruto close to her while his fever started to go down slowly.

 **(That Night)**

Kyôka and the boy sat outside the barn on different sides of a small fire while Naruto rested inside.

"I'm called Zeref." said the boy as he tended to the flames.

"Kyôka." responded Kyôka in a slightly hostlie tone.

"I just happened to stumble into town a few days ago and saw what happened." said Zeref as he threw another log on the fire, "A bunch of Dragon Slayers on the side of Motherglare came by and started killing anyone who even stepped outside. All the stores closed down and as far as I can tell, there are only about 1,000 humans left alive in the town as opposed to the 50,000 before they came."

"We ran into Motherglare the other day." explained Kyôka, "He was attacking Hargion and we managed to put him out of commission for awhile."

"I heard." said Zeref, "It's hard to believe that Lady Rinoa has a living legacy. It's even more amazing that he can comprehend such complicated spells."

"What do you mean?" asked Kyôka.

"After you left, he apparently was working on a new spell." said Zeref in an amused tone, "He's actually stuck on the conditions needed to cast it."

"Well, how do you suggest that I do it?" questioned Naruto as he leaned against the barn door.

"You should be resting." said Kyôka as she stood up.

"I'm fine." said Naruto as he staggered over to Zeref and sat next to Kyôka.

"Well, I would take into account the atmospheric concentraion of eternano." said Zeref, "Also, I would figure in the temperature variations and the wind direction."

"So, how are we going to deal with the Dragon Slayers?" asked Kyôka.

"Hold on." said Naruto as he stood up, "If there were Dragon Slayers or Dragons anywhere nearby, my necklace should have glowed."

"Vaatu can block his presence from Detection Magic so your necklace would be useless." said Zeref, "The only way to end the commotion here is to kill him and the other Dragon Slayers."

"No!" shouted Naruto as he shot to his feet, "I'm not stooping to Acnologia's level!"

"It's either that or let the entire town die out." said Zeref.

Naruto gritted his teeth and wandered off in the direction opposite of town.

"You're not going after him?" questioned Zeref.

Kyôka just remained silent as Naruto disappeared into the night.

* * *

Naruto stopped at a spring just inside the forest surrounding Magnolia and removed his clothes. He crawled into the water, staring at his reflection as he started crying. He splashed in anger and knocked some mud out of the spring onto his face. He then looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

 _Hajimari no hikari kilari kirari_

 _Owari no hikari lulala rira_

 _Kaesan el ragna sunadokei wo_

 _Toki wa afuren lulala rira_

 _Ikuoku amata no inochi no honou_

 _Sururi ochite wa hoshi ni_

 _Nagare nagarete wa utsukushiku_

 _Mata seitoshi no yurikago de yawaku awadatsu_

 _Utae utae ima futatsu no negai wa_

 _Tsuyoku tsuyoku ten no onjiki to kirameku_

 _Towa wo kataran_

Naruto finished singing and continued crying as the water of the spring took the shape of an adult human female. The water wrapped its arms around him and slowly dragged him down under the surface.

 **"You are special, hatchling."** came a serene and gentle voice, **"You are just like myself. Conflicted. Distraught. You are not alone. I shall help you."**

 **(The Next Day)**

Kyôka entered Magnolia and narrowed her eyes.

"Come out, Vaatu!" shouted Kyôka, "Face me, you coward!"

The ground started to shake as an enormous black dragon that easily dwarfed her size and placed a claw on the Kardia Cathedral. An enormous amount of Dragon Slayers surrounded Kyôka when the air suddenly grew thick. Everyone looked up as a light fell from the sky and shone brightly. Kyôka shielded her eyes and once the light had extinguished, she removed her arm to find that the Dragon Slayers were gone and Vaatu had turned into a giant skeleton. She then noticed that Naruto was on the ground and unconscious.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Kyôka as she rushed up to him.

 **(A Week Later)**

Kyôka walked out of Naruto's room with a deep sigh then leaned against the railing.

"When are you going to wake up?" she wondered to the starry sky.

She walked back in and the moment she opened the door, she found herself in an old temple. Kyôka blinked then turned back to find that the doors had gone. She looked back ahead and saw the outline of someone sitting behind a white sheet.

 **"I thank you for watching this hatchling."** said the female voice of the person.

"What's going on here?" questioned the hostile Kyôka, "What did you do with Naruto?"

 **"I have done nothing to the hatchling."** said the woman, **"I mearly granted him enough power to defeat that dragon."**

"Who are you?" asked Kyôka.

 **"I have gone by many names."** said the woman, **"The Chosen One. The Holy Angel. The Goddess of Peace. But the dragons race knows me as Ezra, the First Priestess."**

"And I'm an actual bird." scoffed Kyôka.

 **"You can choose to believe me or not but I came to the hatchling when he was as conflicted as I was."** said Ezra, **"He called me when he faced the exact same situation I was in. He and I struggle to kill those important to us but he considers all dragons his friends as well as his family."**

"So?" asked Kyôka.

 **"How would you feel if you had to kill those two people that helped you two years ago?"** asked Ezra.

"Doesn't matter since they're already dead." said Kyôka, "But I would probably go through the exact same thing as Naruto."

 **"Which is why I helped him."** said Ezra, **"I took control of him long enough in order to take the dragon's life so he wouldn't have to do it."**

"What's the point of all of this?" questioned Kyôka.

 **"I'm asking you to continue to watch over that hatchling."** said Ezra, **"Due to using an incomplete version of the spell he created from a sacred one of dragon kind, his body will age extremely slowly. I want you to make sure that he can grow strong enough to fulfill his destiny."**

Everything then turned to black and Kyôka collapsed.

* * *

Kyôka stirred to something poking her side and looked to find Naruto was poking her with a large stick.

"Could you please stop?" asked Kyôka as Naruto continued to poke her.

"But it's fun." said Naruto as he continued for two more minutes then stopped, "I heard about what happened to me."

"Are you really okay with looking like that for years?" asked Kyôka.

"Yeah." said Naruto as he held his muffler close, "I am sad that everyone will grow old but we'll always be friends no matter what."

"So, where are we going to establish the guild?" asked Kyôka.

Naruto frowned as he went to the window and scanned the area.

"Over there!" exclaimed Naruto as he pointed off into the distance.

Kyôka came up next to him and seemed surprised by his choice.

"The old castle?" she questioned, "Why would you want it there? It's been abandoned for years."

"We need a big place for our guild." said Naruto as he removed his muffler and Kyôka saw the symbol on his neck, "A guild for those who don't fit in. A place where everyone can be treated like family. A home for those that have none due to the Dragon Civil War and can help them find their dreams. That is the type of guild Tartaros is."

* * *

"That little shit is finally showed himself." came a voice from a pitch black cave, "Well, I'll have to greet him soon.

* * *

 **So, the first new member is going to be Seilah/Sayla. I just need an idea of how to introduce her. Leave your ideas in your reviews or PM me and I'll pick the best one to use.**

 **Also, I'll try and make the chapters longer.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. The Phantom Killer

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"I'm so bored!" whined Naruto as he sat at the virtually empty table in the mess hall, "We've been an official guild for over a month and we haven't gotten a single quest delievered except from people in town!"

"Just give it time." said Kyôka as she came up behind Naruto with some food.

"You said that a month ago!" moaned Naruto in anguish, "I wanna go on a quest now!"

Kyôka just sighed as she sat down and ate while one of the nameless guild members brought her the mail. Naruto angrily began eating his breakfast while he began humming a tune.

"What are you humming?" asked Kyôka as she looked up from the newspaper.

"Just one of two old prayer songs to El Ragna." said Naruto as he continued to eat.

"El Ragna?" asked Kyôka again.

"The Dragon God." said Naruto, "El Ragna is said to be the first dragon created by the Ancient Ones. He's also said to be the dragon that raised Lady Ezra, the first Priestess. Actually, it's forbidden to sing both versions of the song at the same time."

"Why?" questioned Kyôka.

"That's just the way it's always been." said Naruto as he cotinued eating.

"Looks like some new quests came in." said Kyôka as she saw people gather around the board.

"Finally, a quest from out of town!" exclaimed one of the guild members.

"MINE!" shouted Naruto as he darted over to the quest board and tore the quest off.

 _Solve the Mystery of the Mysterious Deaths._

 _Reward: 100,000 Jewel_

Naruto's mouth began watering at the thought of all that money before he grabbed Kyôka and dragged her out of the building.

* * *

Gleaming crimson blood flowed slowly down the arm of a child in the cold and dark night. Mard Geer calmly walked through a thick fog and stood in front of Naruto. He bowed respectfully then smirked sinisterly.

 _deai ni iro wa nakute_

 _MONOKURO fukinukeru_

 _suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni_

Sayla stared up at the full moon while floating calmly down a river. Kyôka gasped for breath as she sunk under the ocean when Jackal's hand reached out to her. Tempesta knelt down in a field of white flowers and bowed his head to Naruto under the night sky.

 _toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo_

 _yasashiku sukutte_

 _uwakuchibiru de asobu_

Mard caught several spines between his fingers that were aimed at Naruto standing behind him then threw them back. Jackel jumped into the air and darted to the side while throwing several glowing orbs that exploded. Naruto and an unknown person circled each other with their backs to the other as Naruto's eyes turned cerulean and started sparkling.

 _sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu_

 _tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa_

Tempesta swung his sword, creating a monstrous gale. Sayla came down and shot several blasts of energy from her hands. Kyôka landed a top the cathidral in Magnolia and frowned. Zeref walked through the ruins of his old home and calmly passed the bodies that littered the ground.

 _dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai_

 _sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru_

Images of Zirconis, Scissor Runner, Levia, Motherglare, Atlas Flame, Grandeeney, Igneel, and Acnologia flashed before a giant diamond crystal holding Rinoa Shadowgale's body. Naruto placed his hand upon it while ghostly images of Erza and Mavis placed theirs on his shoulders. He then walked out with his companions and never looked back.

 _yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISU de_

 _irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru_

* * *

 **TARTAROS**

 **The Phantom Killer**

* * *

Naruto and Kyôka calmly walked down the road with Naruto grinning from ear to ear. All the while, Naruto played with a ring of gold and silver keys and hummed the song he was humming before they left.

"What are those?" asked Kyôka.

"My friends." said Naruto with a smile, "This was the only contact with the outside world I had before I left Tenrō Jima. Which reminds me..."

He held up a silver key and swung it.

"Hirake, Koinuza no Tobira!" declared Naruto, "Nikora!"

Several tendrils of light came together and formed something Kyôka didn't expect. It was a white dog with a round head and a carrot for a nose.

"A dog." said Kyôka in monotone, "Your friend is a dog."

"Hey!" shouted Naruto in a hurt tone, "Plue isn't a dog. He's my best friend."

"I thought his name was Nikora." said Kyôka.

"It is but he likes it when I call him Plue." said Naruto as he pulled Plue into a hug.

"Puuun." said Plue.

"I love you too, Plue!" exclaimed Naruto happily as he hugged Plue tighter.

"Anywho, we should be in Zentopia in about a day." said Kyôka as she turned away from Naruto and continued walking.

Naruto hurried to catch up to her as he placed Plue on top of his head.

 **(That Night)**

In a Zentopian Church, a nun knelt down in front of countless lacrima and prayed.

"Up praying again?" asked an slightly elderly gentlemen wearing regal robes.

"Of course, Archbishop." said the nun as she stood up and turned around, "I'm giving thanks to the church for taking me in."

"To be honest, there were those who were against us taking you in." said the Archbishop, "But it is my intention to give shelter to those no matter how they look or act."

"I'm honored and humbled by your kindness, Archbishop." said the nun as the moonlight shone through the windows.

"Well, you should get to bed, Seilah." said the Archbishop.

Seilah bowed then calmly walked past the Archbishop, who went up to the lacrima and prayed as well. A moment later, blood was splattered on the crystals as the archbishop fell to the ground.

 **(The Following Morning)**

"This place is amazing!" exclaimed Naruto as he seemed to teleport around the stone city of Zentopia as Kyôka continued walking.

"Naruto, stop goofing off and get down here!" shouted Kyôka at the boy.

Naruto appeared next to Kyôka and sulked as the older woman looked around.

"Something's wrong here." she said suspicsiously at the empty streets, "Where is everyone?"

Naruto raised his head and stopped in his tracks.

"Pain." he whispered.

"I'm sorry?" asked Kyôka as she turned to him.

"Pain." said Naruto a little louder, "Someone's in a lot of pain."

He took off quickly and Kyôka followed.

They arrived in the middle of the city just as a stake was sight ablaze with a woman that had horns on the sides of her head crying at the pain.

"There's nothing we can do here." said Kyôka, "Let's go, Naruto. Naruto?"

She looked at her side to find Naruto had disappeared. She suddenly realized what Naruto was doing and looked at the burning stake just as Naruto hit it and sent flying burning logs into the air. While everyone was screaming and running, Kyôka hurried over to Naruto just as he managed to untie the woman and tried to lift her onto his shoulder.

"This way!" came the voice of a young man to their right.

Kyôka groaned loudly as she grabbed the woman and Naruto then followed the man down an several streets and into a small house.

"Take her to the basement and keep quiet." ordered the man as he closed the door behind him and opened up a hidden trapdoor.

Naruto and Kyôka hurried down and Kyôka put the woman down as Naruto held his hands against her legs to begin healing them.

"What were you thinking?" asked Kyôka angrily, "You possibly just made us the most wanted criminals in the entire city."

"I used illussions to cast a spell to hide our faces." explained Naruto as his hands started glowing a little, "Besides, I can sense she was being executed for doing nothing."

"Well, we both agree on something." said the man as he came down upstairs, "I'm Will Neville. I'm a cardinal in the church. That woman is Seilah."

"Why was she being burned at the stake?" asked Naruto.

"They say she killed the Archbishop, which is total bullshit." said Will as he took over healing Seilah's legs.

"The Archbishop is dead?!" exclaimed Kyôka in disbelief.

"That's crazy!" said Naruto, "How could that happen?"

"I don't know." said Will, "But there have been mysterious murders the past couple of days and the Archbishop and I were the only ones to believe that Seilah didn't do it."

He removed his hands and stood up.

"I've done all I can." said Will as he turned to Naruto and Kyôka, "By the way, who are you two?"

"I'm Kyôka." said Kyôka with a bow.

"And I'm Naruto!" said Naruto with a toothy grin, "I'm the guild master of Tartaros!"

"Aren't you a little young to be a guild master?" questioned Will.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" whined Naruto as he palmed his head, "We were here to find out who was behind all the murders lately, but it's probably now going to turn into a hunt for her."

"I need you both to stall for time while I smuggle Seilah out of the city." said Will, "Also try to find out who the real murderer is."

"We were offered 100,000 Jewel for our original job." said Kyôka, "Double it and we have a deal."

"Fine." said Will, "You both are going to need to change your clothes since everyone knows what you're wearing. I've got just the right things for you."

He then ran upstairs to get the clothes while Naruto held up one of his golden keys.

"Hirake, Shojokyū no Tobira!" declared Naruto, "Virgo!"

A woman with short pink hair and wearing a maid outfit shot out of the ground and bowed to Naruto.

"Yes, Ōji-sama?" asked the woman.

"Virgo, help the man upstairs get this woman out of the city undetected." said Naruto as he gestured to Seilah.

"As you wish." said Virgo.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

"These are awesome!" exclaimed Naruto as he looked at his new clothes while he waited for Kyôka, "I've never had clothes this fancy before!"

"I was under the impression that you had only two sets of clothing, including that shirt I had to tear off to cool you down." said Kyôka as she exited the church office in her new outfit as well.

"You got me there." said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head and they headed to the cathedral.

Once inside, Kyôka got down on her knees at the alter and prayed. She looked over her shoulder and the standing Naruto and frowned.

"You're not praying?" she asked.

"No." said the disgruntled Naruto as he folded his arms, "Why would a pray to a god other than El Ragna?"

"I never knew you were so devoted to that god." said Kyôka as she stood up.

"Well, the church is wasting their time chasing after Seilah." said Naruto he covered his nose, "I'm smelling something other than Seilah mixed with the Archbishop's blood."

Kyôka looked at the barren ground then back up at Naruto.

"There's no blood here though." she said.

"What they should've done was leave it so they could collect evidence from it." said Naruto, "But it was cleaned up quickly so no evidence could be gathered. Which means someone doesn't want us to find out."

"How do you know Seilah didn't do it?" asked Kyôka.

"While they may have removed the evidence, they didn't remove the scent and even though it's mainly the Archbishop's, I can't smell Seilah's scent mixed with it." said Naruto as he coughed and hacked, "Can we please get out of here? It smells like rotten fish and dragon dung."

Kyôka sighed then left with Naruto while two large people watched from the shadows.

* * *

 **Sorry that I've been gone for so long. I went back to college so updates are going to be scarce for the time being.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. The Brothers Grimm

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Naruto and Kyôka were currently in a china shop and Kyôka was asking questions while Naruto looked at all the vases, bowls, and cups.

"And nothing struck you as odd about the crime?" she asked the cashier.

"Nope," said the cashier, "That demon did it. End of discussion."

"But isn't it strange that everything was cleaned up before we got there?" she asked, "You would think they would… Naruto, don't touch that!"

Naruto quickly drew his hand back from a rather expensive looking bowl and whistled innocently.

"I wish I could help you but everything points to that demon," said the cashier as she went in back.

"Now what?" asked Kyôka with a loud sigh.

What sounded like the entire shop shattering hit Kyôka's ears and the cashier ran out of the back. They both looked at Naruto, who was whistling innocently as a multitude of shatter glass littered the floor around him.

"This is really going to take away from our guild funds," said Kyôka depressingly.

* * *

Gleaming crimson blood flowed slowly down the arm of a child in the cold and dark night. Mard Geer calmly walked through a thick fog and stood in front of Naruto. He bowed respectfully then gave an evil smirk.

 _deai ni iro wa nakute_

 _MONOKURO fukinukeru_

 _suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni_

Sayla stared up at the full moon while floating calmly down a river. Kyôka gasped for breath as she sunk under the ocean when Jackal's hand reached out to her. Tempesta knelt down in a field of white flowers and bowed his head to Naruto under the night sky.

 _toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo_

 _yasashiku sukutte_

 _uwakuchibiru de asobu_

Mard caught several spines between his fingers that were aimed at Naruto standing behind him then threw them back. Jackel jumped into the air and darted to the side while throwing several glowing orbs that exploded. Naruto and an unknown person circled each other with their backs to the other as Naruto's eyes turned cerulean and started sparkling.

 _sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu_

 _tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa_

Tempesta swung his sword, creating a monstrous gale. Sayla came down and shot several blasts of energy from her hands. Kyôka landed a top the cathedral in Magnolia and frowned. Zeref walked through the ruins of his old home and calmly passed the bodies that littered the ground.

 _dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai_

 _sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru_

Images of Zirconis, Scissor Runner, Levia, Motherglare, Atlas Flame, Grandeeney, Igneel, and Acnologia flashed before a giant diamond crystal holding Rinoa Shadowgale's body. Naruto placed his hand upon it while ghostly images of Erza and Mavis placed theirs on his shoulders. He then walked out with his companions and never looked back.

 _yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISU de_

 _irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru_

* * *

 **TARTAROS**

 **The Brothers Grimm**

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" whined Naruto as he and Kyôka headed back to Neville's house.

"You wiped out the entire guild's funds we gained for the past month," said Kyôka as she held Naruto's keys tightly in her hand, "You're not getting these back for two weeks."

"But they're my friends!" whined Naruto as he tried to grab the keys out of Kyôka's hand.

"I don't care," said Kyôka in annoyance, "You need to learn to listen to what the adults tell you."

Naruto began crying and Kyôka turned red under her mask from embarrassment as everyone stared at them. Naruto started holding onto her leg and she dragged him inside Neville's house. Neville chuckled nervously as they entered and Kyôka began shaking her leg frantically.

"Get the hell off of me!" shouted Kyôka angrily as Naruto held onto her tighter.

"Give me back my friends!" shouted Naruto as he continued to cry.

"Just give him one," suggested Neville, "That should get him off your back for a while."

Kyôka sighed and pulled a gold key off the ring of metal and tossed it out the window. Naruto jumped out after it and Kyôka sighed in relief.

"That should keep him occupied for a while," she said as she sat down then looked at Neville, "Did Seilah make it out safely?"

"Virgo and I made sure of it," said Neville.

"At least she'll be safe for now," said Kyôka as she slumped down into a chair, "We tried the crime scene but all Naruto could find was the scent of fish."

Neville sat down the tray of tea in his hands and frowned.

"What?" questioned Kyôka.

"There is a group in the church," said Neville and he sat down across from Kyôka, "Not many know about it. I only found out from one of the forms I was given by one of the clerks."

"What is this group called?" questioned Kyôka.

"I don't know their name," said Neville as he looked out the window next to his chair, "But they're meeting tonight. At the cathedral. You'll need this to get in."

He sat a ring down Kyôka took it in her talons. She examined it and saw that there was a depiction of a serpent eating its own tail around the edge.

"You'll also need a disguise," said Neville as Kyôka put the ring on.

 **(That Night)**

Kyôka, in the robes of a nun and without her mask, walked up to the cathedral but was stopped by a guard.

"Private meeting," he said.

"I have an invitation," she said as she showed him the ring.

The guard stepped aside and Kyôka calmly and silently walked inside. She entered a large conference room with two floors. The bottom had a long table with a large set of double doors leading to another room. Sitting at the table were twenty people while almost a hundred stood on the second floor to watch the meeting with Kyôka being one of them. After several minutes, the large doors opened and everyone at the table stood up as a man about her height with long hair walked through the doors with his shadow shielding his face as the light on the other side of the door shone brightly. He took the seat at the head of the table while the doors remained open.

"Please, sit and let's get this meeting started," said the man.

Everyone at the table took a seat and one of the priests took up a piece of paper.

"The church currently has several hundred guilds united to take up the cause," stated the priest, "We shall be prepared for the Dragon King Festival when it's at its peak."

 _"Dragon King Festival?"_ thought Kyôka curiously as she continued to stare at the man.

A nun spoke in a language Kyôka didn't understand and the man at the head of the table put his feet up.

"Very well," said the man, "Now, Father Williams, about your recent vacancy…"

"Sir?" questioned the man sitting at the opposite end of the table.

He never got to hear an answer as his head was encased by a strange black water in the same instant a sword severed his head from his body. The water then crushed the severed head and Kyôka raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two large beings that were now behind the chair of the dead priest. One looked particularly shark-like while the other was extremely tall and had four arms.

"I trust you and Torafuzar dealt with that little problem of ours, Ezel?" questioned the man at the head of the table as he put his feet back down.

"That stupid kid won't both us anymore," said the four-armed man.

 _"Naruto!"_ thought Kyôka urgently.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other?" pondered the man at the head of the table, "It must've been years since you and the others lost your memories. But it was necessary in order to further our plans."

He turned his head and Kyôka's eyes went wide as she recognized the man's face.

"It's been a long time, Kyôka," said Mard Geer with a sly smile.

Kyôka made to move when the guard from the entrance stopped her.

"Your invitation seems to have been revoked," said the guard in monotone.

Kyôka slashed his face with her talons then ran out. She ran as blasts of magic shot over her head and she jumped through a window and onto a conveniently placed horse. She raced away from the cathedral and took several deep breaths as she headed out of town. She heard the sound of wind and splashing water behind her and looked over her shoulder to find Ezel and Torafuzar chasing her while using their powers. Torafuzar pulled ahead and knocked Kyôka off her horse by slicing it in two with his claws. Kyôka rolled down a hill and grunted when she stopped.

"Heh, looks like it's time to die, Kyôka," said Ezel with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Come back, bunny!" called out Naruto as he came towards them while chasing a rabbit.

He managed to grab it when he was right between them.

"Look, Kyôka!" exclaimed Naruto as he turned to her to show her the struggling rabbit, "Can I keep him? I promise that I'll take care of him."

Kyôka quickly used her powers and tackled Naruto away from one of Ezel's swords. The rabbit flew out of Naruto's arms and hopped off into the forest.

"Damn it!" shouted Torafuzar as he glared at Naruto and Kyôka, "How did you survive?!"

"Oh, are you playing tag with your friends, Kyôka?" questioned Naruto happily as he got up, "I wanna play too!"

"Naruto, we're not playing!" shouted Kyôka, "They're trying to kill us!"

"I'll be it!" declared Naruto, as if he hadn't heard Kyôka.

He darted up to Torafuzar and his foot glowed sky blue as he kicked him into Ezel and sent them both flying back through several boulders.

"You're it!" said Naruto in joy as Ezel and Torafuzar got to their feet.

"You little brat!" shouted Ezel as he began slashing at Naruto.

Naruto laughed happily as he dodged Ezel's blades effortlessly while Kyôka was watching in utter bewilderment.

 _"What the hell is going on here?"_ she thought as she watched Naruto exhaust Ezel and Torafuzar, _"How can he be so serious when fighting dragons but act like a total child when it comes to everything else?!"_

She felt a sudden pain in her abdomen and grunted. Naruto heard this and hurried over to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as Torafuzar and Ezel jumped on them.

Naruto looked back at them with a look of absolute rage and let out a Dragon Slayer Roar. A sky blue beam hit them and sent them flying away. He began to heal Kyôka, who just stared at him.

"What?" he asked when he noticed this.

"How can you be so serious one minute and a total child the next?" she asked.

"Uh… what?" he asked again,

"Why do you take dragons seriously but nothing else?" reiterated Kyôka.

"Dragons are powerful creatures and deserve respect while everything else is just fodder for them," explained Naruto, "And I never had a proper childhood what with being raised on that island. I have freedom for the first time in my life and I want to just express myself and share all these moments with my family."

A steady clapping reached their ears and they both looked in the direction Torafuzar and Ezel had flown off in.

"Very touching," said the man from the meeting as he stopped several feet from them, "However, I'm afraid that it must come to an end."

Naruto cautiously stood up as he turned to the man while his sword appeared in his hand.

"What's your name, child?" questioned the man.

"Naruto Dragion Shadowgale, leader of Tartaros," said Naruto as his sword morphed into double swords of red and blue.

"How interesting," said the man with a sly smile, "Your guild has my name. Mard Geer Tartaros."

Mard's form became engulfed in a thick steam but Naruto could clearly make out the outline of something inside. Mard's form had grown larger while also gaining wings. The smoke dissipated and Naruto glared at Mard's new form.

 **"Well, do I frighten you?"** questioned Mard.

Naruto took a step forward but Kyôka grabbed his ankle to stop him.

"Naruto, get out of here," she advised, "He's too strong for you. Motherglare is nothing compared to him."

Naruto shook his ankle free of Kyôka's grip and darted forward. He swung the swords and Mard effortlessly caught them both.

 **"Interesting,"** said Mard as he examined the swords, **"Dual swords with the power of fire and ice. And made from dragon blood. However, it is still pitiful."**

He brought his knee up and Naruto let go of his swords as his breath instantly left his body. Two thorns impaled his chest and his eyes went wide as blood poured down them.

"NARUTO!" shouted Kyôka as Mard tossed Naruto over a cliff and into the darkness below.

Torafuzar and Ezel came back up to the scene as Kyôka scrambled over to the cliff and looked down into the darkness. Ezel and Torafuzar came back as Mard returned to his human form and headed back to the city.

"I leave her to you both," said Mard as he left.

Torafuzar and Ezel towered over Kyôka and she looked back just as Torafuzar brushed her aside. She skidded to a halt next to Naruto's swords and got to one knee.

"You're just as pathetic as you were two years ago," said Ezel with a grin, "And now, we get to kill you!"

He brought his swords down but Kyôka blocked them with Naruto's swords, which felt a little heavy. She used her magic on herself and knocked Ezel back before roaring in rage as her form changed then charged at the two.

* * *

 **Meant to upload this on Christmas but I've been busy playing my new Xbox One. Sorry for the delay.**


	5. AN

**Bad news, everyone. My laptop broke and I can't work on my stories. I could do it on my desktop but it doesn't have Microsoft Word and I don't have spell or grammar check. But I want to have my stories have as little mistakes as possible so I won't be doing that.**

 **Until either my laptop gets fixed or I get a new one, all stories will be on hiatus until further notice.**

 **Sorry for this. Hope to get this all sorted out soon.**

 **Quick poll on my profile for when I get back to writing stories. Please vote in it so I know which you guys want.**


End file.
